Snare drums produce a sound that is quite different from that produced by other drums. This unique sound is produced by stretching snares, typically made of cable, gut, or wire across one head of the drum. The snares are generally attached to the drum shell at one end, stretched across the snare head, and attached to a strainer which is connected to the opposite side of the drum shell. The strainer operates to stretch the snares across the snare head. By selectively engaging and disengaging the snares against the snare head and/or by varying the amount of tension applied to the snares by means of a snare strainer, a drummer can change the sound produced by the snare drum. Various devices are available for adjusting the tension within the snares themselves, however, these devices require the use of tools, such as Allen wrenches, screw drivers, or the like, and are virtually impossible to employ while the drummer is performing on the instrument. In addition to being very cumbersome to use, such tools prohibit the drummer from making precise rapid adjustments to the individual snare groups as musical and artistic circumstances dictate. Furthermore, these devices do not provide for the selective precise rapid engagement and disengagement of the snares against the snare head, when desired, while performing.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop an improved snare system including a snare clamp which utilizes a minimum number of components, is operable without the use of tools, and which enables the drummer to rapidly and precisely engage and disengage the snares against the snare head and which permits the drummer to make precise rapid adjustments to the tension within the snare groups while performing.